History repeating
by geraldinegenoni
Summary: Harry es totalmente opuesto al que conocemos... es más, tiene cierta similitud con cierto progenitor suyo... como hubiera sido esta historia si sus padres vivieran?, como sera la vida de Harry?.... y la de los que lo rodean? AU TODOS LOS PERSONAJES JUNTOS
1. Chapter 1

Ese día le habia ido particularmente bien en su clase de pociones… hasta habia recibido 50 puntos de su profesor favorito Severus Snape..

1) La historia se repite.

Ese día le habia ido particularmente bien en su clase de pociones… hasta habia recibido 50 puntos de su profesor favorito Severus Snape.

Había pasado por al lado de ese Weasley y le había propinado uno de sus mejores insultos… se lo merecia, solo por el hecho de haber nacido… ¡era simplemente insufrible!.

Todo el colegio, y todo el mundo sabian el eterno odio entre Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter. Es que simplemente Harry, el chico más lindo del colegio, el mejor jugador de su generación, el más adorado por los profesores y por las chicas… el mejor bromista del colegio (desde que su padre James Potter, se había graduado), siemplemente el perfecto Harry, no podia jamás ser amigo de alguien como él… tan falto de gracia, de simpatía, de belleza… eran totalmente lo opuesto y Harry se iba a encargar de demostrárselo.

Su amigo Draco, era exactamente igual a Harry, excepto por el cabello, los ojos, y principalmente sus padres. Quién que hubiera sido compañero de Lucius y de James, iba a decir que un Malfoy y un Potter podían jamás llegar a ser amigos. Y tan amigos…, de los Buenos, los que son casi hermanos… los que son inseparables en todo momento.

Se habían conocido en su primer viaje a Hogwarts… Draco estaba discutiendo como siempre con su hermano Demon, pero esta vez la discusion era especialmente importante ya que trataba del tema que más atormentaba a Draco… cuál sería la casa en la que el sombrero seleccionador lo ubicaria. Esperaba que no fuera Slytherin, por nada del mundo… y se la pasaba recalcándoselo a sus progenitores y hermano.

Es que simplemente él nunca se había sentido igual a ellos… nunca había entendido la crueldad de su accionar… la frialdad que los caracterizaba y que los hacía sentir tan orgullosos de sí mismos.

Él era todo lo contrario… por eso se sorprendio cuando un chico delgado, con brillantes ojos verdes, pelo revuelto y un gran par de lentes se acercó a felicitarlo porque había embrujado a su hermano dos años mayor. Aunque eso le valió un castigo incluso antes de poner un pie en Hogwarts… un vociferador de su madre Narcissa que obviamente no pudo desaprovechar la oportunidad de ridiculizarlo en público, y también la confianza suficiente para pedirle al sombrero seleccionador para que lo pusiera en la misma casa que a Harry Potter.

Así fue como Draco Malfoy se transformó en la primer persona en la rama de su familia en pertenecer a la casa de los valientes Gryffindors. Tal vez si hubiera sido Hufflepuff no hubiera sido tan odiado por sus padres el resto de su vida… tal vez, quien sabe… de cualquier forma a él no le importaba.. no mientras tuviera a su mejor amigo a su lado, la única persona que sabía todo de él y lo respetaba así… que era complice en todas sus adventuras y que hacía lo que fuera por entretenerlo en los momentos de ocio… y no permitirle pensar en su propio sufrimiento.

Harry James Potter en cambio, podia decirse que tenía una vida perfecta. Vivia con dos padres amorosos que aunque hacía tiempo que se habían separado y estaban viviendo su vida de manera independiente, se desvivÍan por el cuidado de él, y de su hermana menor, Lauren Lilianne Potter.

Era también el mayor consentido de su padrasto Sirius Black, y de la futura mujer de éste, Violetta MacAllister.

Lauren por su parte era ahijada del profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras y amigo de la familia (si se podia llamar así), Remus Lupin, asi que mientras estaba en 1º año siempre se imaginaba que cuando ella comenzara sus estudios en el colegio al año siguiente, iba a tener todas las preferencias posibles y las mejores notas. Pero no fue así, Harry volvió a equivocarse ya que Lauren sí obtuvo todas las mejores notas, pero no por ayuda de Remus, sino porque la pequeña había salido exactamente igual a su madre Lily, y no era de imaginarse entonces que tampoco fueran los mejores hermanos del mundo… tenían sus diferencias desde que él tenía recuerdos de ella.

Simplemente Lauren era Lily con los mismos ojos avellana de su padre, y él era James con los ojos de su madre… y nada jamás, ni trece años de convivencia iban a modificar que discutieran todo el día.

Aparte su hermana entendía que Lily se separara de su padre y no lo quisiera ver, y Harry jamás lo haría… él quería la perfecta familia que se merecia, la que iba de acuerdo a él… esa en la que volvía a casa en las vacaciones y estaban sus padres juntos esperándolo con planes diferentes para cada día… no volver a su casa y ver a su madre enfrascada en papeles de trabajo, y pasarse el día extrañando a su padre y a su padrino.

Esa no era la vida que él quería, por lo que había optado directamente no ir a su casa y disfrutar de aventuras con Draco por los laberintos secretos de Hogwarts, obviamente ayudados por la capa de invisibilidad, y el mapa del merodeador obsequiado por su padre.

Esos dos objetos eran algo tan preciado para él, que si tenía que elegir entre su nueva escoba de carreras y ellos dos, su cabeza estallaría en una lucha interna y no podría jamás elegir; él lo sabía y por eso la única persona con acceso a sus poseciones era Draco, no podia confiar en nadie más, y tampoco lo intentaba para ser sinceros.

En fin, ese día habia sido espectacularmente radiante para él… había demostrado frente a todo el curso lo brillante que era, habia sacado de quicio a Weasley y le habia pedido públicamente a Hermione Granger, la chica más Hermosa e inteligente de su curso, que saliera con él. Ésto más que nada era una rutina, lo hacía desde quinto año aproximadamente tres o cuatro veces por día… pero esta vez, por más que se nego, le grito y lo insultó como siempre, también observo que la chica con el pelo mas enmarañado del mundo, y los ojos más profundos que había conocido, le sonrio un poquito… y eso era algo que le había dado esperanzas y había encendido una pequeña llama dentro de él…


	2. Chapter 2

2º Chapter:

2) Encuentros.

Ronald Weasley siempre había sido un chico tranquilo… demasiado para su propio beneficio.

Tenía un solo hermano, mayor, con el que se llevaba más de 10 años, y no veía desde que se había ido del país a Bulgaria, para volverse un profesional sobre el cuidado de los dragones mágicos. No había vuelto jamás… y era entendible, ¿quien quisiera volver a encontrarse con su madre y su padre después de todo?.

No se podia decir que no hubiera tenido una infancia feliz porque estaría mintiendo, eran todos felices hasta que un día cuando él tenía tan solo 9 años su padre perdió su trabajo en el Ministerio de la magia, por una supuesta estafa (en la cual el no dudaba en lo absoluto que estuviera realmente involucrado), y tuvieron que vender su propiedad y mudarse al mundo muggle.

Es que, sin lugar a dudas, el único trabajo que un hombre como Arthur Weasley después de lo que había hecho podia tener sería denigrándose a la par de los sin magia, y todavía éste se dignaba de ser en un alto grado féliz por lo que le tocaba hacer en su nueva vida… era inconcebible para Ronald.

Tuvieron que abandonar su casa rodeada de amigos magos, parientes magos, casas mágicas, barrios mágicos, todo lo que él amaba, para esconderse entre los mugrosos muggles, que se creían que eran el centro del mundo… si tan solo supieran lo que eran, todo lo que les faltaba para de veras conocer el mundo, la ignorancia en la que vivian…

Ronald se había prometido que eso algún día iba a cambiar, cuando él pudiera volver al mundo real y modificar algunas cosas…

Mientras tanto no tenía más opción que resignarse a lo que le tocaba,

transformándose en un ser cada vez más y más reprimido, guardando en lo más profundo el rencor que sentía hacia su familia por haberlo arrastrado con ellos hacia su mayor desgracia.

Sin embargo un día las cosas cambiaron. Ese sábado su madre lo había obligado a realizar las compras semanales por ella, ya que supuestamente estaba indispuesta y no se sentía bien (en el fondo Ronald sabía que era solo un invento para que por una vez saliera de su habitacion y conociera algo más que esas cuatro paredes grises), pero en fin, aunque no le hacía gracia salir a comprar a la par de lo muggles no tenía otra opción.

Se puso su abrigo que tanto odiaba (porque pertenecia a su hermano y le quedaba más de 3 talles grandes), y salio a la calle cara al viento londinense de comienzos de diciembre… respiró profundo y se autoconvenció de disfrutar los minutos en soledad que tenía en ese futuro próximo.

Se dirigió al supermercado del barrio… no tenía ganas en lo más mínimo de juntarse con tanta gente en uno de los grandes mercados de la gran ciudad.

Empezó a elegir productos… algo que su madre sí le había enseñado era a valorizar correctamente el dinero, y a saber aprovecharlo, después de todo no se encontraban en una situación en la que pudieran darse muchos gustos o cometer equivocaciones… tenian que ser cuidadosos si deseaban cumplir con todas sus necesidades básicas.

Antes de llegar a la caja unas risas juveniles llamaron su atención, se trataba de dos niñas, una de su edad y la otra tal vez dos o tres años mayor, que acompañadas por su madre reían mientras charlaban.

La menor, castaña con el pelo muy enmarañado y grandes ojos marrones había llamado su atención… tenía algo tan especial. Ronald se sorprendio a si mismo ya que no le interesaba ver niñas en lo absoluto… nunca habia jugado con ellas y ese no sería precisamente el momento indicado para un cambio de opinión. Siguio caminando con rumbo a la caja de pagos, pero un golpe abrupto en el brazo izquerdo lo interrumpió.

-Hermione!, Vegas!, dejen de correr por los pasillos niñas, van a lastimar a alguien!. –dijo la madre de las dos chicas que había observado hace tan solo un minuto atrás.

"Tarde", pensó Ronald, sin embargo siguió caminando sin darle mayor importancia hasta que una de las niñas, precisamente la más bonita de las dos se acercaba a él y tímidamente le comenzaba a hablar…

-Perdón, es que con mi hermana Vegas estábamos corriendo a ver quién llegaba antes a la caja para comprar caramelos, y no te vimos…

-Mmm.. no importa, yo tampoco las vi correr hacia mí… -Dijo Ronald sin reconocer de dónde habían surgido esas palabras.

-Mi nombre es Hermione Granger, y ella es mi hermana mayor Vegas. Vivimos a tres cuadras de acá, en Glaston Avenue, enfrente al parque.

¿Cómo te llamas?

Ron observó cómo la hermana mayor le dirigía una mirada de soslayo, sin mucho interés y se iba hacia el lugar donde permanecía su madre observando desde lejos para elegir por su propia cuenta los ansiados caramelos.

-Mi nombre es Ronald Weasley, vivo, a una cuadra del parque en Parrow Street.

-Genial!, nunca te había visto Ron!, Te molesta que te diga Ron? Podés llamarme Herms, todos los que me conocen me llaman así!

Ronald se quedó sin poder contestarle porque la madre la llamó ya que había terminado de abonar su compra.

En su caja venía su turno, pero el chico se quedó paralizado sin saber que hacer cuando la niña se despidió.

-Adios Ron!, puedes venir a visitarnos… todos los días al mediodía vamos a jugar a la plaza.

Y sin más se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Al llegar a su casa Ronald, dejó las compras en la cocina y se dirigió directamente a su cuarto.

Tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar, que no le habían quedado claras… como su propio accionar frente a la niña… o el interés que ésta le provocaba aún cuando la había escuchado y sabía que por su forma de conversar era realmente molesta… No sabía qué era exactamente, pero algo en ella capturó su atención… y eso era algo que no sucedía todos los días.


	3. Chapter 3

2º Chapter:

Aclaración:

Todos los personajes y todas sus verdaderas historias pertenecen a la inglesa J.K. Rowling… si yo fuera ella, no estaría escribiendo ahora mismo… estaría apoderándome de toda Inglaterra!, sin ninguna duda…

3) Viaje en el tren.

Ronald ese día estaba más entusiasmado de lo normal… lo notó su madre Molly, mientras desayunaban pero no se atrevió a decirle nada para no modificar su humor.

Es que, en unas horas comenzaría su primer curso en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, y lo haría acompañado de su mejor, bueno, su única amiga Hermione… la cual había recibido su carta con sorpresa el mismo día que él.

Vamos que Ronald ya sabía que era un hechicero, pero por más que sabía que Hermione era una niña especial… le costó más de un día en el parque darse cuenta de cuál era la razón.

Ésto le trajo una gran discusión con su padre, que pensaba que una cosa era vivir entre los muggles y adaptarse a ellos, y otra muy diferentes aceptar a los magos nacidos de éstos.

Según su familia los "sangre sucia" como los llamaban, no merecían pertenecer a su mundo porque les robaban espacios que pertenecían a ellos, los magos de sangre pura… ¿como un mago de sangre impura va a tener los mismos derechos que ellos, que por siglos han llevado las tradiciones familiares y mágicas en su sangre?.

Ron no sabía si creerles o no… por un lado no entendia que sus padres pensaran ésto cuando no les había quedado otra opción que "trabajar" con muggles y vivir rodeados de éstos.

Molly le había dicho que preferían vivir con los éstupidos sin magia, antes que ser degradados por su propia comunidad… pero a Ronald no le convenció mucho esa idea. Él estaba seguro de que sus padres habían tomado esa decision porque era mucho más fácil estafar y aprovecharse de los muggles que de los magos… por lo menos para ellos que tenían tantos conocimientos de la magia, como de las artes prohibidas.

En fin, él ya tenía bien en claro su concepto de Hermione… y nadie se lo iba a opacar… por más muggle o no muggle que fuera.

Había quedado con la niña en que se iban a encontrar en la estación de trenes y así fue.

No le costó mucho divisar a una familia, con una pequeña despeinada, vestida con el uniforme del colegio; y al lado de ésta, a otra chica un poco más grande que parecía de mal humor, y no dejaba de mirar el techo.

Esa era Vegas, por lo que Hermione le había contado desde que descubrieron que era una bruja su hermana no le había vuelto a hablar. Herms sabía que ella estaba enojada porque no corría con su misma suerte, y no iba a poder ir a Hogwarts… pero no creía que eso pudiera afectar su unida relación. Sin embargo, casi dos meses después de recibir la carta… y sin escuchar ninguna palabra hacia ella, comenzaba a pensar que no era tan así…

La castaña se dio vuelta y lo observó, él era bastante delgado para su edad y bastante pequeño… con el cabello pelirrojo, y los ojos claros, imposible no verlo aunque fuera a la distancia.

Hermione se acercó corriendo y lo saludó con un eufórico beso en la cara.

Odiaba cuando la chica hacia eso… le daba mucha verguenza que los demás pudieran verlos, pero aún así jamás le decía nada… Ella era muy inocente como para decirle algo.

Después de que la niña se despidiera de sus padres subieron al bagón y ocuparon uno que se encontraba vacío.

La castaña, gran fanática de los caramelos sacó de su bolso una gran cantidad de éstos, que inmediatamente empezaron a devorar entre ambos.

En ese momento la puerta se abre y entra un chico con el cabello muy despeinado pero lacio… color azabache y grandes ojos verdes con gafas redondas. Se sienta enfrente a ellos y sin pedir permiso les quita un caramelo y se lo come.

-¿Acaso no pensabas preguntar? –dijo Hermione indignada

-¿No iban a ofrecerme acaso? – contestó el chico, sin más

Como vió que nadie le respondió y ambos lo miraban decidió presentarse…

-Mi nombre es Harry Potter, ¿y el de ustedes?

-Hermione Violet Granger, y él es mi amigo Ronald Weasley.

En este momento Ron empezó a sentirse bastante incómodo, desde que entró ese chico se había sentido así, había algo en él que no le gustaba para nada. Aunque tampoco le gustaba que la niña se hubiera tomado la libertad de hablar por él. El podia expresar sus ideas por su propia cuenta no necesitaba que nadie lo hiciera en su lugar.

-¿Acaso tu amigo Ronald es mudo? – preguntó el Moreno, y luego emitió una risa que intentaba ser amistosa, pero nadie en ese andén captó.

–No, no soy mudo, pero no me interesa conversar con gente prepotente y mal educada, gracias…

-Eyyy!, creo que hay alguien que está bastante malhumorado ¿no?, ¿una rama de chocolate no hay para darle.. a ver si le cambiamos el humor?, aparte con lo desnutrido que está pobre… no le vendría nada mal…

Harry no pudo continuar la frase, porque se escuchó un estallido desde afuera… los tres corrieron rápidamente al igual que los alumnos que se encontraban más cerca y había podido escuchar el estruendo… en cuanto se difumó el humo pudieron ver a un chico de su edad que sostenía la varita con furia, apuntando a un alumno, con ropas grises y verdes, que sería dos o tres años mayor…

-Me las vas a pagar Draco!, cuando se entere mamá!, maldito estúpido! – gritó el jóven que por las apariencias había sido atacado por el pequeño.

-Guau… -alcanzó a decir Harry mientras se acercaba al chico rubio platinado, que todavía tenía la varita en alto.

-Guau…- le repitió estando ya a su lado, -vaya forma de empezar tu primer año!. Mi nombre es Harry Potter, y comienzo primer año…

-Draco, Draco Malfoy – le respondió el rubio sorprendido

-Que bárbaridad!, alcanzaron a escuchar que decía la chica esa, Hermione - Esa no es forma de comportarse y menos antes de poner un pie en el colegio, que verguenza!.

Jaja, rió Harry… ya vamos a enseñarle formas de comportamiento a esa niña tonta.

Mmm… no me convenció este capítulo… la historia se me está poniendo larga ya lo sé, pero lo importante es la idea central del fic, y falta todavía para eso.

Prometo que con el tiempo se va a poner interesante!.

Saludos a Ferick por su review! Gracias!, es un placer que digan cosas positivas de lo que uno está haciendo. Dan ganas de continuar!.


End file.
